


Cradling the Angel

by MelancholySeraph



Series: Miracles from Mishaps [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Sign Language, Blogging, Children, Deaf Dean Winchester, Domestic Bliss, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage, Mute Castiel (Supernatural), Other, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, text fic, woodworker!dean winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholySeraph/pseuds/MelancholySeraph
Summary: Dean and Cas are several years into their relationship and on their anniversary, they announce a big decision! They've decided to grow their family with a child! A small view into their love, their family, and their marriage.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: Miracles from Mishaps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191064
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Cradling the Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome guys! I hope you've got a toothbrush because this fluff is gonna hurt your teeth! Please enjoy!

**A blog about family, love, and the struggles of not having a voice in today's world. By. Castiel Winchester**

_Welcome everyone, this week I wanted to inform you all of what's been going on the past little while that I haven't shared on my blog. As many of you surely know, Dean and I are entering our third year of marriage. We're going to celebrate our anniversary much the way we always have; by giving each other gifts. For years, it's been flowers and precious trinkets, wood carvings and poems, and romantic dates. We've gone on trips, and we've created special treats at our cafe for them. This time is a bit different._ _This year we've decided to come together on our gifts for each other. We're going to adopt a child!_

_More than likely it won't happen anytime soon, but we have the process started and we have a caseworker now that's approving us and our home. My family and I are all very excited about what this could bring. Dean and I have talked about it extensively for a long time and we're so excited to be announcing this._ _New life is something so exciting, isn't it? From when an infant opens their eyes for the first time to when they graduate the first grade, it's all so precious. Building a family is a sacred thing, in my opinion. Unlike many of my viewers, I have always had a large family to rely on. Having six brothers and sisters often makes you want to pull your hair out, but it's worth it._

_See, I have many families. I was born into one. It's absolutely bursting with siblings and memories and childhood nostalgia. I've made the other two. First came Dean and his brother. With Sam's marriage to our Grand Baker Jess, our family's collided. They're such loving, joyful, people. And I have a young nephew that's a testament to that love._

_And there's this one._

_I've had this blog about three and a half years now, and I have quite the online following, but I prefer to think of you all as a family. We share stories and swap recipes and support each other through thick and thin. I never could've imagined that I would have that on this platform, but I'm extremely grateful for it. I could never thank you enough for your support and kindness over the years. I've talked with many of you for hours on end, pouring over emails and half-insane ideas well into the night. Some of you, like the lovely Becky Rosen (thanks again for the pumpkin bread recipe, it's amazing), have even come to visit me at my little coffeeshop. I appreciate all of you so, so, much, and the love and acceptance amongst friends that we've built here are so far beyond anything I thought I would achieve with this blog._

_It's my hope that with this new addition to Dean and I's family that we can create our own circle that is just as wonderful. With that said, I have many new and exciting things to share with you all..._ **_Click to continue reading._**

**~**

**Dean: 1:36 PM: Are you sure you wanna do this?**

_Cas: 1:38 PM: Of course I am. I haven't had a second thought about it since we had the conversation._

_Cas: 1:38 PM: We're ready for this._

**Dean: 1:39 PM: I know. I'll meet you at the appointment, yeah?**

_Cas: 1:40 PM: Yes. I'll leave here as soon as my shift's over._

**Dean: 1:41 PM: I love you, you know.**

_Cas: 1:41 PM: I love you too. <3 _

**~Several months later~**

**Dean: 7:47 AM: Image Attached: Sammy!! We finally have her!**

**Image 1:**

_ Bitchface: 7:59 AM: Oh my God, Dean! That's huge! She's so cute! When can we meet her!? What's her name? Please tell me you're bringing her to the cafe soon. Jess is going to die. Jacob's going to love having another kid around.  _

**Dean: 8:01 AM: We haven't named her yet actually. And yeah, we'll bring her over probably next week and introduce everybody. But we're going to stay home for the next few days and kind of settle. We just want this to ourselves for a while.**

_ Bitchface: 8:04 AM: I get that. Just enjoy the time. We'll all be here for you and Cas.  _

**Dean: 8:05 AM: thanks. Gotta go now, but I'll talk to you later. Give hugs to Jacob for me!**

_ Bitchface: 8:06 AM: Good luck and I will! :D  _

Dean sighed and slipped his phone into the back pocket of his jeans. The baby was crying. He couldn't hear her, but the lights on the baby monitor were lighting up and it was his turn. He was up anyway, so it was fine. He stepped out of the hallway and walked the length of it to the back room where they'd put the nursery. Dean pushed the door open gently and smiled at the sight. Sunlight shone through the window and silhouetted Cas as he cradled the baby. He was just like an angel and Dean loved him more than anything. He walked over to them and saw that the baby was asleep again already and nestled against Cas's chest. Dean pressed a kiss to his cheek and wrapped his arms around him. They were a happy family, finally. It'd taken ages to get approved for the adoption, and then ages more for her to show up. Dean was glad they'd waited though. She was worth it. 

**~**

**Dean: 1:07 PM: Multiple Photo Files Available: Sent to Cas, Bitchface, and 3 others: Meet Nora, everybody!**

**Image 1:**

****

**Image 2:**

_Bitchface: 1:09 PM: That's such a cute name! I love it! _

**_Gabe: 1:09 PM: Oh dude she's adorable! I can't wait to throw her and Jake into a ball pit together and watch them play smash._ **

_ Bitchface: 1:10 PM: We are absolutely not doing that._

**~**

_Welcome back friends, for another update! I'm sorry I haven't been posting much, but as I'm sure you know, I've been very busy! Nora is the most amazing... I don't even have the words to describe her. Our family has grown and we're so happy now. Dean and I are so grateful for all the blessings we've received. I hope everyone is having just as wonderful of a week that I am and I can only hope there's more happiness to come._

**~**

_Castiel: 1:32 PM: When will you be home? :/_

**Dean: 1:47 PM: I'm still dealing with the contractor, babe, I'm sorry. Is something going on? The baby okay?**

_Castiel: 1:48 PM: She's fine, we just miss you. :(_

_Castiel: 1:49 PM: She's been crawling a lot today! It's all I can do to keep her occupied with her toys. I thought maybe when you get home we can go to the park?_

**Dean: 1:53 PM: Yeah, babe, we can definitely do that. You want me to pick up some food on my way home?**

_Castiel: 1:55 PM: Yes, that's fine. Maybe from the deli on Sparrow? Get some potato salad if you do. Why's the contractor keeping you so long?_

**Dean: 2:01 PM: He's talking about hiring me for an extra 11 grand for the next 4 months to create a custom staircase in the building. Ig the owner wants some pizazz.**

_Castiel: 2:02 PM: What?! That's huge, Dean! Are you going to take the deal?_

**Dean: 2:07 PM: Yep! The contract is signed, and I am now officially employed for the next 4 months!**

_Castiel: 2:09 PM: Baby, that's amazing. I'm so happy for you. Does that mean you're coming home now?_

**Dean: 2:10 PM: Yeah, I'm on my way. I'm gonna stop by the deli and get the food.**

**Dean: 2:11 PM: God, I'm so excited.**

_Castiel: 2:12 PM: I'm glad. And you should be. This is going to be really good for us._

**_Dean: 2:13 PM: Ik honey. But I gotta get on the road now, I'll text you when I get to the deli, okay? I love you. <3 <3 _ **

_Castiel: 2:14 PM: Okay, babe. I love you too. Be safe. <3 <3 <3 _

**~**

**_Gabriel: 11:07 AM: Are you working the 8 today, or is Saman?_ **

_Castiel: 11:09 AM: I am. I'm getting ready now._

**_Gabriel: 11:12 AM: Ok cool. I was just wondering. Do you have somebody to babysit Nora?_ **

_Castiel: 11:13 AM: Dean is staying with her. We really need to work out some sort of schedule though, Gabriel. I really don't want to use a childcare service for her right now. I might have to cut back my hours._

**_Gabriel: 11:15 AM: That's fine, we can do that. The twins could probably use some more hours since they have the apartment now. I'll talk to them about it._ **

_Castiel: 11:18 AM: Okay. I'll be there soon and we can talk then okay?_

**_Gabriel: 11:19 AM: No problem. See you soon_ **

**_~_ **

_Castiel: 7:47 PM: I'm sorry, babe, but I have to work late. Saman's car broke down and the twins are in class right now. I have to cover the next couple of hours. :(_

**Dean: 7:48 PM: Damn babe. That's like the third time this month. We've got to figure this hours thing out. But alright. I'll put the food in the microwave.**

_Castiel: 7:50 PM: I know, I'm sorry. You're not mad at me, are you?_

**Dean: 7:51 PM: No, sweetheart. I just wish we could get this figured out and stop juggling Nora around like she's a bumper baby.**

_Castiel: 7:56 PM: I know. I'm going to talk to Gabriel about it tonight because I can't keep doing this._

**Dean: 7:59 PM: We'll work it out, love, don't worry about it.**

**~**

**_Gabriel: 9:02 AM: Multiple Recipients: We've covered Cas's hours for the rest of the week. I'm going to hire another helper to cover the hours after that until we get this whole thing ironed out._ **

**Dean: 9:07 AM: Thanks, dude. We'll get it figured out, but I really appreciate it.**

**_Gabriel: 9:08 AM: No problem. There is a condition though._ **

_Castiel: 9:09 AM: And what's that?_

**_Gabriel: 9:10 AM: I demand that you bring Nora over to spend a few hours with me and I'll teach her all of the secret tricks to making sweets._ **

**Dean: 9:11 AM: She's too young for all that sugar, you know that**

**_Gabriel: 9:13 AM: Yeah, but you know what I mean. I want to watch her for a little while for you guys. Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaasssseeeee?_ **

_Castiel: 9:15 AM: Fine. You can watch her for a few hours tomorrow, okay?_

**Dean: 9:15 AM: But then she's ours for the rest of the week. All this Uncle Gabe sweet treat design hour can wait.**

**_Gabriel: 9:16 AM: Alright alright. No need for the nth degree. It's settled then! I'll let you guys know when to bring her over!_ **

**_~_ **

"He's ridiculous, you know that?" Dean chuckled and shook his head. Cas nodded and came to sit on Dean's lap. 

_I know, but he's giving us some time to ourselves. Forcefully, but it's sweet._

_I know._

Dean sighed, then he slid his hand up Cas's thigh and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. _Maybe that's not such a bad thing?_

Cas laughed soundlessly but he nodded and laid his head against Dean's shoulder. _We're lucky._

"Yes, we are," Dean smiled and hugged him close. 

**~**

_Hi friends. I have a rather serious topic to discuss today with you all. Nora is doing great, she and Dean are outside right now playing in the backyard. However, there's something I haven't spoken about here. I'm not sure why I've kept it so close to my chest, I suppose I just didn't want the public knowing. We suspected this as soon as we finally got our daughter, but recently we received the official diagnosis; Nora is deaf. Hearing aids or implants are not an option for her. In the years to come, there may be surgical options that are available, but we don't want to risk her health at such a young age. She's been through so much already, and all we want for her is to have a happy and healthy home. We've already been building the basics of communication so she's not slowed down at all. She's an incredibly intelligent child and we want to offer her every opportunity possible. Did you know children can pick up sign language faster than any other kind of communication? She already knows the signs for "milk", "more", "tired", and a variety of others. Dean and I are unsure about how to continue, but be sure that we're going to do everything in our power to give her the happiest childhood that we can._

_We finally balanced out my hours, so now I work part-time at the cafe and Dean is doing as much work as possible at home. Nora has both of her parents home with her as much as possible._

_Now some of you have been commenting and asking how we decided on Nora for her name. Well, really it's not a very long story. Dean and I spent months pouring over baby books and couldn't settle on anything we liked. I was browsing a baby name website one though, and I made it all the way down to the N's in an alphabetical list. Nora jumped out at me. It means honor and light, and we both thought that was a strong name. Nora Jett Winchester is what we settled on, and I love it. Dean's actually made a plaque-like headboard thing for her crib that has her name engraved on it. It's beautiful, there's a picture attached to this post if any of you are curious..._

_She's such an important part of our lives and all of our family's and friends'. Jacob absolutely adores her. For those of you that haven't been here for the entire ride, Jacob is my nephew, the son Dean's brother Sam and his wife Jessica. Jacob doesn't seem to fully understand that the baby can't fully run around and play with him just yet, but he likes to feed her and show off all his favorite toys. They've been on several "playdates" and all I have to say about that is that I'm so looking forward to them growing up together. And who knows, maybe one day Nora will have a little brother or sister to play with herself!_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm sorry it's so short, but I have much more in the works for this series. I know it's been a really long time since I've posted in this AU, but I swear I've never abandoned it. I really hope you liked this fic, and I'm truly excited for all the stories to come of this. Please leave a comment if you're so inclined and let me know what you thought! 
> 
> I hope everyone's staying safe out there. <3


End file.
